The present invention relates to an improved air conditioning system. More particularly, although without limitation, the present invention relates to a natural air conditioning system does not necessarily rely on fossil fuels and is not otherwise harmful to the environment.
Air conditioning systems have been used for some time. One of the most common problems with conventional air conditioning systems is that they require the use of refrigerants. For example, air conditioning systems have used FREON as a refrigerant. FREON has been widely publicized as an ozone depleting substance. Ozone depletion is recognized as a cause of increased ultraviolet radiation. Increased ultraviolet radiation is linked to a number of environmental and health problems. Therefore, the use of air conditioning systems using FREON is problematic.
In fact, under the Montreal Protocol of 1987, bans and/or limitations on FREON use have been made throughout the world. Further, servicing of cooling systems using these types of refrigerants may legally require certified technicians. Thus, despite FREON and other chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) refrigerants being banned or limited in use, problems remain. In particular, those refrigerants that have replaced FREON are not necessarily environmentally friendly. In fact, some believe that the refrigerants that have replaced FREON are actually more harmful to the environment and to human health than FREON.
Another prior art approach has been to use natural gas air conditioning systems. These systems have been touted as being environment friendly. These systems do not use harmful refrigerants, but instead use water as a refrigerant. The main byproducts of these systems are carbon dioxide and water vapor, thus making the operation of these types of air conditioning systems environmentally clean. Unfortunately, however, problems remain. In particular, the very use of natural gas is problematic. It is well known problem that the world is quickly depleting its limited supply of fossil fuels, including natural gas. The use of natural gas air conditioning systems contribute to this problem. Thus, many problems remain with using conventional refrigerants and conventional techniques.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that is environmentally safe.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that does not negatively affect human health.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not require use of FREON or other CFC refrigerants.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not deplete the ozone layer.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that does not require certified technicians to operate or repair.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not require the use of natural gas or other fossil fuels.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that can be located above ground.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that uses movable blocks of ice.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Specification and Claims that follow.
The present invention includes an improved air conditioning system. A block of ice is placed within an insulating enclosure. There is a primary coil of pipe or other tubing contacting the block of ice and located beneath the block of ice. The primary coil or tubing transfers fluid to a radiator. There is also a return coil of tubing beneath the block of ice for transferring fluid returning from the radiator. The coils can be any number of materials, including copper. Within the coils is a fluid. The fluid can contain water and antifreeze. A grid is positioned between the primary coil and the return coil. The cooling system includes a floor pan for collecting water beneath the grid. In addition, a drain can be connected to a bottom interior surface of the enclosure. As the block of ice cools the primary coil, it very slowly melts so that ice water accumulates at the bottom of the enclosure. The return coil tubing passes through this ice water so that fluid within the return coil is already cooled when it enters the primary coil. Further, an overflow outlet can be used for draining water overflow from the enclosure.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method of air conditioning. According to the method, an enclosure is filled with water to be frozen. The water is then frozen to form a block of ice within the enclosure. Alternatively, the ice can formed at a remote location and then transported to the enclosure or otherwise provided. Fluid is then circulated through a coil beneath the block of ice to cool the fluid. The fluid is circulated to a radiator. The fluid is then returned from the radiator through a second coil cooled by water melted from the ice. Thus, in this manner, fluid to the radiator is cooled. A fan is placed proximate the radiator to circulate air that is cooled.
Thus, the present invention provides for numerous advantages. In particular, the present invention does not require use of any fossil fuels or any harmful refrigerants; therefore, the present invention is natural, safe and environmentally friendly.